Second Chance
by MirrorFlower and DarkWind
Summary: Jim is trying to tell Spock Prime something but he wont beleive it or pause to listen. What could it be and if true what could it mean to Spock Prime?


**T'Slash: **Some of you asked for details on how Kirk Prime got to Tarsus/this new universe. Well I decided to write a little one-shot about it for you guys. I hope you all will enjoy it. I might not update Tarsus for a while since finals are coming up and ideas are dying from me. I am losing the will to write it is becoming work not fun anymore so if I go long without updating that is the reason. But I will try and work on it when I can, no promises when it will be updated.

I would also like the thank MegKevin her story Living And Dying gave me the…push to write this, also if you haven't read it yet you should go do so it is beyond awesome!

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Star Trek Kirk wouldn't have died in movie seven and Kirk Prime would have been in the newest movie but sadly I don't own it and Kirk got crushed by a stupid, freakin' bridge.

**Second Chance**

_No it could not be possible. He could not be alive I have seen his grave with my own eyes, _Spock Prime thought shocked as he broke the mind meld with this new James T. Kirk, so alike his own but different at the same time. _This James T. Kirk has a sister; a twin where as my James did not. What other changes has Nero caused?_

"So you do feel," Jim, this new Jim, gasped trying to fill his air with lungs. He has just experienced all the sadness, anger, and pain that Spock, this kind old Spock, had felt, hell was feeling even now.

"Yes," Spock Prime answered simply, glancing at the ground. _How could this James T. Kirk have seen my, T'hy'la on Tarsus? _Spock Prime wonderedwatching the memories a second time, trying to figure out who it truly was.

"Going back in time you changed all our lives," Jim said, finally regaining control of his breath, turning to face the elder Vulcan. The pain showing clearly in Spock Prime's eyes as he turned away.

"Jim we must go." Spock Prime walked past him, bracing himself for the cold. _I can analyze these memories later, for now Nero is still out there, seeking revenge. _"There is a Starfleet outpost not far from here."

"Wait!" Jim called out, causing Spock Prime to turn to him, curious as to what he wanted to ask, time was against them. "Where you came from," Jim hesitated, looking at the icy ground, clearly battling himself. "Were we, my counterpart and you that is, happy together?"

Spock Prime stepped back in shock. _I should not have underestimated him. Even in this universe our minds are compatible but he is not my T'hy'la, but he is as close as I will ever get, _Spock Prime thought, eyes shinning slightly thought the sadness. "Yes, I watched you retire as Captain of the Enterprise after many…happy years," Spock Prime whispered, eyes clouding over slightly.

"Captain," Jim repeated in awe.

"A ship you must return to as soon as possible," Spock Prime stated, walking towards the exit, knowing that Jim would follow. They walked in silence, Spock Prime knew that there was more that this Jim wanted to ask but there was no time. Nero was still out there and the only chance they had at surviving was James T. Kirk, the same one that was at his side now. Spock Prime set a hard pace, making Jim job to keep up with him, wanting to reach the outpost as soon as possible and refrain from telling this Jim anymore about his future. _One that may not even come to pass, thanks to my actions, _Spock Prime thought as the neared the outpost at long last.

Jim managed to pull open the doors with a loud creak, letting Spock Prime enter before him, knowing that Vulcan's were more susceptible to the cold then humans. Lights snapped on along the hallway as Jim yanked the door closed, shutting the cold out, hoping that they would both warm up soon.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" Jim called, pulling down his hood to better see as Spock Prime stood besides him, trying to keep as warm as possible.

There was a crash before a single person ran down the hall towards them. Spock Prime pulled back the two flaps of his hood that had protected his face as the little creature stopped in front of them. Spock Prime watched fascinated as it pulled the little goggles off its beady black eyes and rested them on its forehead, overlooking the two.

_Fascinating, _Spock Prime thought, noting the species. _I did not expect one to be here._ The green alien led them down the hallway into an open hanger where there was a lone man, unmistakably human reclined, feet up on the metal desk. The green alien hit the man on the legs, effectively getting their attention.

"What?" the man asked, clearly annoyed as he pulled the cloth off his head, immediately spotting the newcomers. "You realize how unacceptable thes is?" he asked in thick Scottish brogue.

"Fascinating," Spock Prime stated eyebrows rising as he instantly recognized the man.

"What?" Jim asked.

"Okay, Ah'm sure yer jus doin' yer job, but cud ye not come a wee bit sooner?" he asked, taking his feet off the desk, nearly knocking over the cage holding a lone tribble. "Six months Ah've been here, livng' off Starfleet protein nibs-" he said throwing the bags onto the floor. "-and the promise of a gud meal. And ah know exactly wha's goin' on here, okay? Punishment, isn't it? Ongoing. Fer somethin' that was clearly an accident."

"You are Montgomery Scott," Spock Prime stated, needing no confirmation. This was clearly the man he had served with, so many years ago. _How many more friends will I encounter? _Spock Prime thought, thinking back on his old crew, all dead in his time.

"Aye, tha's me. Yer in the right place. Unless there's another hardworking, equally starved Starfleet officer around," Mr. Scott said, watching Spock Prime and Jim curious of how they knew his name. _At least Mr. Scott has not changed, _Spock Prime thought, eyes brightening slightly.

"Me," his little friend spoke up.

"Shut up! Ye don't eat anythin'. Ye can eat like a bean, and then yer done!" Scott yelled, pinching his thumb and index together before turning back to Jim and Spock Prime. "Ah'm takin' about food. Rear food. But, yer here now, so thank you, were is it?"

"You are in face the Mr. Scott who postulated the theory of transwarp beaming," Spock Prime asked; already know this to be true.

"Tha's what Ah'm talking' about!" Scott exclaimed, looking up at the two. "How'd ye think Ah wound up here? I'd a little debate with my instructor on the issue of relativistic physics and how it pertains to subspace travel. He seemed to think that the range of transporting something like…like a grapefruit, was limited to about a hundred miles. Ah told him that I cud not only beam a grapefruit from one planet to the adjacent planet in the same system, which is easy by the way Ah cud do it with a life form. So," he lifted a metal mug, looking sheepish. "I test'd it on Admiral Archer's prize beagle."

"Hey I know that dog, what happened to it?" Jim asked, addressing Scotty for the first time.

"Ah'll tell you whne it reappears," Scott said, clearing his throat, "Ah don't know, I do feel bad abou' it thou."

"What if I told you that your transwarp theory was correct?" Spock Prime asked. "That is it indeed possible to beam onto a ship that is traveling at warp speed?" _This is the only option. I must give him what he has not discovered for himself yet…it is the only way to stop Nero, _Spock Prime thought, feeling the guilt work its way thought him before he shut it out, locking it away. There was not time to feel guilty for the changes he would bring.

"I think if that equation had been discovered, Ah'd a heard 'bout it," Scott said, looking confused.

"The reason you have not heard of it Mr. Scott," _Old friend, _Spock Prime thought. "It is because you have not discovered it yet." _Yet now because of me you never will._

"Ah'm sor-Wha-Ar-" he stammered, looking up at them shocked. "Are ye from the future?"

"Yeah, he is," Jim said, pointing toward Spock Prime. "I'm not."

"Well, tha's brilliant!" Scott exclaimed, looking excited for the first time. "Do they still have sandwiches there?"

_Yes, he is not different from my universe's Mr. Scott at all, _Spock Prime thought, lips twitching up in a small smiled before reassuring Mr. Scott that there were still sandwiches there before debriefing him on the situation, getting them on their side quickly.

Jim and Mr. Scott went around viewing the beat up shuttle leaving Spock Prime alone to collect his thoughts. Spock Prime sat by the keyboard, quickly typing in his Mr. Scott's equation, focusing on his task so the memories, _Jim's_ memories would not overwhelm him. _James is dead, it is not logical to dwell on memories that are false. They would only bring pain and disappointment. James is dead, there is no way he could be in this universe, _Spock Prime thought, trying to clear his mind as he heard Mr. Scott and Jim approaching the shuttle.

"Expect, the thing is even if Ah did believe you," Scott said, coming to stand next to Spock Prime, Spock Prime looked up once before turning back towards the computer, trying to hide his amusement. "Where yer from, wha' Ah've done-which I don't, by the way, yer still talking about beaming aboard the _Enterprise_ while she's traveling faster than light, without a proper recievin' pad! Get of there!" he yelled at Keenser, as we learned his name. "Es not a climbin' tree!" Keenser slowly got down, glaring at Mr. Scott once his back was turned. "The notion of transwarp beaming it like tryin' ta hit a bullet with a smaller bullet, whilst wearing a blindfold, riding a horse." Mr. Scott came to Spock Prime elbow, looking at the screen. "Wha's that?"

"Your equation for achieving transwarp beaming," Spock Prime replied a toubht of smugness entering his voice as he rose from his seat and moving towards the controls. Letting Mr. Scott get a closer look at his theory.

"Imagine that. It never occurred ta me ta think of space as the thin' that was movi'," Scott said in awe, eyes scanning the scream. No doubt committing the equation to memory. _You would have thought of it had I not interfered with the time line, _Spock Prime thought, moving towards the door.

"You're coming with us, right? 'Cause I know someone that has been waiting for a very long time for you to arrive," Jim asked, facing Spock Prime, anxious for him to join them. _He would want him to come with us, _Jim thought, determined to get Spock Prime to join them.

"No, Jim. That is not my destiny," Spock Prime said, glancing up at Jim before looking down, unable to look into that familiar face. _James, are you at peace now? _Spock Prime wondered, sending his thoughts though the broken bond.

"Your dest-? He-the younger Spock is not going to believe me, only you can explain why I have to become captain. Besides _he _would want you-"

Spock Prime spoke over him, interrupting Jim before he could explain who this _he _was. "Under no circumstance can he be made aware of my existence. You must promise me this."

"You're telling me I-I-I can't tell him that I am following your orders? Why not? Nothing happened when I found out about J-" Jim started, frustrated. _Why can't he let me finish my sentences! He had to know that James is here! _Jim thought as he was interrupted for a second time.

"Jim, this is one rule you cannot break," Spock Prime insisted, time was running short. _Why must he be just as curious as my James was, _Spock Prime wondered. "To stop Nero, you alone must take command of your ship."

_Bullshit! Like I can do it with out you, the younger Spock_. _James has already told us that it was only thanks to that partnership that you both did all you did,_ Jim thought venomsly, glaring at the old man. "How?" Jim sneered. "Over your dead body? That won't work I wont be able to defeat Nero without his help."

"Preferably not. However, there is Starfleet regulation six-one-nine. Six-one-nine states that any commanding officer, who is emotionally compromised by the mission at hand, must resign said command," Spock Prime stated, carefully concealing his shock. _How is he aware that he needs my counterparts help?_

"So yo-you're saying that I have to emotionally compromise him, the one who is to be my so-" Jim repeated, frustrated, hands clenching into fits. _Why can't this point eared bastard just listen to me!_

"Jim, I just lost my planet. I can tell you-I am emotionally compromised. What you must do is get me to show it," Spock Prime stated. _He should not be aware of how close they are destined to be. Did he see more then I intended him to from the mind meld?_

Spock Prime and Jim's eyes remained locked before Jim sighed in defeat. Knowing he would not get this Vulcan to listen to him, they were only losing precious time arguing. _He will find out soon enough, _Jim thought.

"Aye, then laddie, live or die, let's get this over with," Scott's voice said, cutting thought the tension. The two climbed onto the transporter pad, Scott pushing Keenser, who was trying to get on the pad away. "Go on. Ye cannae come with me, go on."

"You know," Jim said, casually leaning on the railing looking over at Spock Prime, his face clouded, "the _both_ of you coming back in time, chancing history," a small smiled spreading across his lips. "That, my friend, is cheating."

"A trick I learned from an old friend," Spock Prime said, a small smile spreading across his lips as he reached back and pressed the transporter controls. Turning back he met Jim's furious gaze, and held up the Vulcan salute. "Live long and prosper."

"He is here you know. What you saw…in my mind…that wasn't a lie," Jim said, smirking as Mr. Scott and himself disappeared in the bright white gold light. Traveling thought space to the only ship that could save this universe.

Spock Prime stood frozen; Jim's words echoing thought his head. _He is here you know. __**What you saw…in my mind…that wasn't a lie**__. _Spock Prime slowly blinked back tears._ Impossible James is not here, he died many years ago. Captain Picard bore witness to his death…a second time, _Spock Prime thought, the sadness he felt that day overwhelming him once again before he locked it away turning to face the sky, waiting for Captain James T. Kirk to save the universe once again only this time…he had to stand by and watch. _It is not my universe the future of this universe will be decided today, _Spock Prime thought, a brief smile spreading across his face before he turned towards the shuttle, getting to prepared to travel to Earth, his people needed him now.

It had been two weeks since James T. Kirk had saved Earth and the Federation. Spock Prime smiled slightly, happy that his prediction was correct as he walked thought the cargo bay, overseeing the Vulcan's transportation until they could find a planet at witch to establish a Vulcan colony on.

_James, if only you were here with me, you would find a planet almost immediately, _Spock Prime thought, his eyes diming slightly at the thought. He had meditated over what Jim had told him as he disappeared onto the _Enterprise_ and could find no logic in what he had said. _James is dead._

"Father," a familiar voice called, causing Spock Prime to pause, slowly turning to face his younger self. Watching as Spock continued to gaze up at him, confused.

"I am not our father," Spock Prime said, eyes twinkling slightly. _I was beginning to wonder if he would appear. _Spock Prime watched as his young counterpart digested this information and all that it meant.

"With so few Vulcans left," Spock Prime continued, closing the distance between them, "We cannot afford to ignore each other."

"Then why did you send Kirk aboard when you alone could have explained the truth?" Spock asked, stepping closer to his older self.

"Because you need each other," Spock Prime said simply, laying out the facts. "I could not deprive you of the revelation of all that you could accomplish together. Of a friendship, that will define you both, in ways you could not yet realize."

"How did you persuade him to keep your secret?" Spock wanted to know.

"I was not successful in persuading him to keep my secret, he kept it on his own free will," Spock Prime said, his tone puzzled. _I was almost sure that he would tell my young counterpart. _

"How did you know he would not tell?" Spock asked, eyeing his elder self.

"An act of faith, the James T. Kirk in my universe would have kept this to himself so it is to be assumed that this universe James T. Kirk would as well," Spock Prime said, eyes downcast. "Something I hope that you will learn working under him."

"In the face of extinction it is only logical that I resign my Starfleet commission and help rebuild our race," the younger Spock replied slowly.

"And yet you can be in two places at once," Spock Prime persuaded, looking directly into his counterparts eyes. "I urge you to remain in Starfleet. I am working at locating a suitable planet on which to establish a Vulcan colony. You would better serve the universe by remaining on the _Enterprise_ keeping it and its Captain safe," he said, stepping closer. "Spock, in this case, do yourself a favor: put aside logic. Do what feels right, or you might miss out on something wonderful."

Spock Prime turned and began to walk away, pausing and faced himself once again. "Since my customary farewell would appear oddly self-serving I shall simply say, 'Good Luck'."

Spock Prime smiled once more before turning and walking away from his counterpart, leaving him to think over what he said. _Do not trust logic alone, Spock, _Spock Prime thought as he continued his way to the assembly hall, _for it could be your downfall._

"This assembly calls _Captain _James Tiberius Kirk. Your inspirational valor and supreme dedication to your comrades is in the keeping with the highest traditions of service," Admiral Barnett announced, Spock Prime stood on the balcony overlooking the ceremony feeling joy and sorrow, "and reflect the utmost credit to yourself, your crew and the Federation. It is my honor to award you with this commendation," Admiral Barrett announced, a huge smile broke out across Jim's face and Admiral Barrett moved closer, the metals in his hands. "Bt Starfleet order two-eight-four-five-five, you are hereby directed to report to Admiral Pike, _U.S.S. Enterprise, _for duty as his relief." Spock Prime watched with a heavy heart and Jim went towards Pike, his smile never leaving his face.

"I relieve you, sir," Jim reported, staring straight ahead.

"I am relieved," Admiral Pike replied, smiling up at Jim.

"Thank you, sir," Jim said, smiling down at Admiral Pike.

"Congratulations, Captain," Admiral Pike said, shacking Jim's hand. "Your father would be proud." Everyone jumped to their feet, applauding for Jim, drowning out what else Admiral Pike was whispering to Jim.

"I am proud that you were able to get the _Enterprise, _my friend. Even thought it was earlier then my own Captain but I cannot help but remember my own Captain's commencement Ceremony…James…" Spock Prime sighed, tears treating to fall from his eyes as he watched the _Enterprise _crew come together, celebrating their friend's promotion.

Spock Prime stood there, wishing as he had so often before, that he had not outlived his family but he held hope. Hope that this universe's crew, even younger then his had been, would realize their destiny before even he had. "Thrusters on full," he whispered sadly, wishing his T'hy'la was by his side still.

"Hello T'hy'la, it took you long enough to arrive here," a familiar voice spoke from behind him. Spock Prime froze; no it was not possible he is dead. "I see you didn't get Jim's message but from what he told me, you wouldn't let him speak."

Spock Prime gasped, turning around to face his T'hy'la, looking just as he had the last time he had seen him. Hair graying and a playful smirk spread across his lips as he leaned against the banister. "James," Spock Prime breathed.

"What I don't even get a hello?" James asking, his eyes twinkling as he walked closer to Spock Prime till they were only a foot apart.

"How…it is not possible…Captain Picard informed me of your death. I visited your grave. How-how is it that you are here?" Spock Prime asked, eyes wide as he took in his T'hy'la, hardly believing that this was real and not just another dream.

"It's a long story," James whispered, gently reaching out to brush Spock Prime's cheek, "and no you aren't dreaming. I'm here, I'm alive and I'm not leaving any time soon."

"How-how did you arrive here?" Spock Prime asked, needing to know, his hands aching to reach out and grab his T'hy'la.

"It would be easier if I just showed you," James whispered, pulling one of his hands up towards his face. Spock Prime looking at James shocked that he was true, that he wasn't another dream.

"My mind to your mind, my thoughts to your thoughts," Spock whispered, laying his hand on James psi points, his mind easily falling into James, the bond snapping awake after being dormant for so long.

_I have missed you, my love, _James whispered, their essences spinning around each other, meshing again.

_James, how is this possible, _Spock Prime asked, holding his love close, promising to never let him out of his sight again.

_It's a long story but I'll sum it up for you, _James laughed, leaning into Spock, happy to be in his arms after so much time. _After I helped that Captain, Picard was his name, save the universe the Nexus, it appeared, copied me or my essence once again. I was alone in the Nexus only this time, I was aware of what was going on. I was trapped. I tried to escape but something held me back._

Spock watched silently as James showed him the memories of being trapped in the nexus, forever trying to escape, knowing now that none of this was real, that it was all fake and the real world was out there.

_I don't know how long I was in that…hellhole but then one day someone else entered. The Romulan known as Nero. He was somehow able to enter the Nexus, how I don't know. He told me how you had destroyed Romulus. I don't know how he did it but somehow he was able to pull me out of the Nexus and onto his ship before telling me that you were still alive. I tried to access the bond but it was blocked, nothing I did could penetrate it. No matter how hard I tried. _

Spock watched as Nero's evil face came into view, torturing his T'hy'la as they flew towards Romulus and Spock's own ship. Blood matted James hair and cloths, his blue eyes glaring up at Nero as he announced where they were and what they were going to do to him.

_He informed me that I would die; he knew that my death a third time would hurt you more then anything he could do. I fought against him but he was too strong. Luckily when we reached your position the black hole was too strong and sucked us in before he was able to complete his plan. _

Spock held James tighter as he watched James escape while the Romulan were fighting against the black hole and then the Kelvin. James raced toward a lone escape pod, taking it and setting to directly to Earth, watching as the Kelvin rammed into Nero's ship.

_I was not aware at the time that it was George Kirk who had sacrificed his life to save everyone. I only found that out much later. When I arrived on Earth I sought help from Pike, he didn't believe me at first but after a time he did and helped me out, with money and a job. I tried to stay away from my younger self but then I heard about Tarsus. _

Images of bodies laying everywhere, small children looking up, fear plane on their faces and the Starfleet Officers stormed the square shooting anyone who opposed them. Images of two children tied to a post, whip marks fresh on their backs, and two young Kirk's the fire blazing strong in them.

_I was able to talk Pike into adopting the two, after finding out what the situation at home was like. I shouldn't have been surprised when they figured out who I was. After that I watched over them, pushing them towards their destiny, or at least Jim's I could not foresee Maravilla's since she had not existed in our universe. After that I just lay low and waited for you to arrive as I knew you would. But you sure took your damn sweet time getting here! _James thought, smiling brightly thought the meld. _But you are here now and that's all that matters._

"James," Spock Prime whispered, pulling out of the meld to lock their mouth's together, rejoicing at having his T'hy'la with him once again. Alive and safe in his arms. He would not be alone is this strange universe as he thought he would be. "How I have missed you, T'hy'la."

"Me too but we are together now and I wont let anything take you away from me," James promised, holding Spock closer, sliding their fingers against each others in a Vulcan kiss.

"Nor I, T'hy'la," James whispered, bringing their lips close once again. "After all it's our destiny to be together, not matter what. After all…"

"There is no such thing as a no-win scenario," Spock Prime whispered before closing the distance, rejoicing that his bondmate was with him again, and this time he wasn't going to let him go. He could only hope their counterparts would realize their love fore each other sooner then they had. _Thank Surak for this second chance, _Spock thought, pulling James closer.

_I am finally home, _they both thought as they continued kissing, ready to face tomorrow now that they had each other.

**T'Slash: **Yay I finished it. Yeah I have finals tomorrow that I should have studied for but this just had to be written. This just came into my head do to Tarsus and now that it is written I can work on Tarsus once again. Don't expect and update for a while Finals will kill me. Well enough of my blabbing, I hope you all liked it and please, please, please reviews; it might make finals more bearable.


End file.
